


Storms don't last forever

by Kiaramielicious



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Background Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Dark Sides As Family (Sanders Sides), F/M, Foster Care, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Inspired by Sanders Sides, M/M, Orphan Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Young Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiaramielicious/pseuds/Kiaramielicious
Summary: A perfect family hides terrible secrets behind its perfect facade, a gay couple searches anxiously for the child that will fill their empty home and a divorced psychologist and his son live day by day trying to pretend they aren't desperately lonely.This is the story of how a teacher and a Baker put back together the broken pieces of an orphan's heart. It's also the story of how a tainted crown destroys a once beautiful kingdom, now tainted by greed and jealousy and how its two princes try to fix the mistakes of past kings.Trials, hardships and unlikely friendships all have their place in this story.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Storms don't last forever

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to ssstart this by warning you that I can't guarantee a regular posssting schedule sso please don't bear with me.

Golden hooves gleamed in the sunlight as they galloped over the battered earth. The noble steed’s white pelt shone in the light like a beacon on these barren lands. Powerful and graceful, it ran beside the first rays of morning light as if it were their leader, it’s beautiful mane flying behind it. 

Upon his back sat a man. Perched on his horse, he kept a steady hand on the red and gold hilt of his sword. Tall and proud, he was the image of his kingdom. Kind and beloved by his people, he ruled the kingdom with kindness and compa-

“No no you’re telling the story wrong!”

“What are you talking about, this is what we agreed on earlier!”

“Well, first off, Romulus wasn’t a kind king, he was a deadly warrior who took the land of others and killed anyone who got in his way!”

“No no he was a hero! You’re changing the story!” Roman huffed at his brother’s nonsense. He erased the lines he had written down in their book, his eyebrows creased with his tongue poking out past his pink lips, annoyed at the lines that refused to come out of the paper.

“No, I'm pretty sure we agreed that he was a tyrant.” Remus affirmed before hopping off the bed and trotting across their room to stand next to his brother. He blew his hair out of his face, propping himself up on the edge of the desktop.

“You do this every time! Now I have to start from scratch!” Roman swiveled in his chair to glare at his twin accusingly. 

“Hey! We’re writing a bi-o-gra-phy, do you really want it to be another long, boring one? Plus don’t we sound so much cooler swinging a sword and killing those who stand in our way!?” Remus smiled innocently, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

It was a project that the pair had discussed thoroughly after studying influential people and their stories. What better way to relate their epicness to others than through a story? Roman tapped his pencil against the desk. The two brothers had spent all day cooped up in the house until they had nailed down every last detail which was no easy feat, they both had many great ideas to contribute to the script but couldn’t keep them all.

  
Since Roman had the better calligraphy out of the two he would be the one to write it all. Although they had prepared exceedingly well, it was proving to be more difficult than anticipated.

Even though Roman was upset by his now ruined work, the oldest twin couldn’t stay mad at his brother for long and nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah that does sound epic.” He conceded before beginning to write the altered text.

As he wrote, Remus strutted back to his bed and plopped down onto the comforter. While he read aloud what he wrote, Remus hugged one of his pillows and threw him his own ideas to integrate into their book. They spent the better part of an hour like that, the only sounds echoing through the room being the scratching of Roman’s pencil on the pages and the occasional exclamation when he heard a particularly brilliant idea Remus drowsily murmured into his captured pillow. 

Remus nuzzled the fabric, his eyes felt heavy and Roman’s pillows were just so soft. Sleep didn’t come easily to him, the nightmares that plagued him at night were intent on keeping awake well into the early morning leaving him exhausted. Roman never refused him when he asked to sleep with him even though their parents forbade it. That didn’t stop them and they were extremely careful never to get caught, Remus going the extra mile to wake up before the servants and getting into his own bunk every day. 

Roman continued to write and Remus felt himself slowly sink into unconsciousness, lulled by the sound of the pencil scratching the paper. Just as he was about to drift off, his brother’s unmistakable voice rang loudly through the air and he sat up alert. 

“REMUS WAKE UP!”

“HUH-whazzit!?” Remus jumped awake startled.

Roman giggled and jumped onto the bed next to him, book in hand. 

“You’re already asleep? I've just finished writing silly!” He smiled, waiving the book under his nose. 

Roman’s enthusiasm was contagious. Remus watched in awe as Roman set it down between them. Gently, he swept a hand over the title on the hard cover. ‘The tale of the two princes’ was written in a gold sharpie pen in his brother’s best calligraphy. Though Remus had his own qualities, he had to admit defeat when it came to Roman’s handwriting. Though he took much longer to write, it was neat and meticulous, contrary to his own messy and rushed calligraphy. 

“Well are you gonna read it or not? I spent a lot of time on this you know.” Roman teased him, bobbing up and down unable to contain himself. Remus felt the same, his hands trembled with barely contained energy.

Remus flushed and opened the cover of the book. He could feel Roman’s excited gaze as he looked over the first words so delicately written down. He scooted back in order to give him more space and cleared his throat while his brother got comfortable next to him.

Exhilaration fizzed in his chest. He took pride in his storytelling which was nearly as good as his twin’s. The writing was so detailed, every word pondered over and written down with care, but Remus was the only one who could bring it to life. He didn’t read off of the paper, he transported you into the book, using his ability to voice the characters just as Roman imagined made them seem like real, tangible people. The twins were so in sync with each other, that's what made them a pair like no other. 

As Remus started to narrate, Roman rested his head on his leg, hazel brown hair falling over his face. Remus played with it absentmindedly between his fingers, the silky soft strands filling him with contentment. There was a peaceful ambiance between the two boys as the story unfolded itself around them.

Roman let himself relax to the feeling of fingers gently carding through his hair and by the soothing sound of his brother's voice. Just like him, he was an exceptional storyteller and the only one who could impersonate his characters flawlessly. If he closed his eyes it almost felt like he was there. His brother looked the happiest he ever saw him when he was storytelling and he wanted to see him this excited more often. The oldest made an effort to keep his heavy eyelids open to watch his brother's animated gestures but especially the face-splitting smile on his lips. 

Sadly, as all things did, the story came to an end when Remus read the last sentence vibrating, barely able to contain himself. This was their greatest work yet he decided. He and Roman had made something together and it was beautiful. The thought made his chest feel bubbly and gooey but in the good kind of way. 

“Written beautifully as always.” He grinned as he moved to take a sheet of blank paper and colouring pencils from his own desk and returned to sit on the floor next to their bed. Strings of ideas floated through his mind and he got to work. Illustrating the front cover was the last step that would make it official. Every good story had a cover just as exquisite as it’s content. Luckily, it was nothing they couldn’t handle. 

Roman bowed his head to hide his blush. Secretly he was delighted by the praise. He got his glitter gel pens to help with the final step of the creation of their work. 

  
  
  


  
  
  


Laying on his stomach, Remus kicked his feet back and forth as he cast a critical eye on his illustration. He had drawn two crowns for each of them. One was of a chrome black and encrusted with large emeralds. The other was identical for the exception of the rich gold that replaced its black counterpart and that it was embedded with vibrant, blood red rubies. He knew it was blood red because he once cut his hand on the mansion’s front gate on his way back from school. He could recall getting his school uniform stained. Mother was furious.

Around the two crowns, Roman was drawing vibrant foliages and different sorts of flowers along with small critters and birds. He drew the moon and stars behind the black crown and the sun behind the gold one in an imitation of a solar and lunar eclipse.

Once they added the finishing touches and were happy with their masterpiece, Remus used the flashiest, most glittery coloured tape to secure on the cover. 

“I...I think it’s finished.” Roman whispered in awe. Remus was feeling similarly amazed to hold the fruit of their work in his hands. 

“Our first book.” He said reverently. 

He didn’t know why it made his face feel warm or his eyes wet but he knew that it was a good feeling. He’d go as far as to say he liked this feeling very much. 

Loud knocking on the door startled them both and they dropped the book with a soft thud. The two jumped into action immediately. Remus stashed all their crayons away while Roman carefully placed the book in an old shoe box that he hid in his closet. They both stood straight in front of the door just as it abruptly swiveled open.

A woman walked in, long locks of light brown hair flowing behind her like a lion’s mane. The soft curve of her jaw and delicate lips heavily contrasted her cold, hazel green eyes. Like her firstborn son, her skin was a healthy tanned colour that was complemented by the tight, heel-long red dress she was wearing. Her stilettos clicked over the floor as she moved towards them with practiced grace. Lips pursed, she looked her two sons over, cherry red lips curved in a light frown. 

“Why aren’t you ready yet?”

Roman tried to speak but she cut him off.

“We’re leaving in ten minutes. Be ready _or else_.” The last part was an unspoken threat. Though she hadn’t said it was clear by the icy tone of her voice and by the way her cool gaze made goosebumps rise on their skin.

Without waiting for their response she turned her back on them and walked away, the clicking of her heels following her until she was too far to hear. Roman let a breath he’d been holding and looked at Remus whose hands were shaking. He took them in his own and smiled reassuringly but refrained from saying anything as a servant was always around when their mother was. Remus returned the smile hesitantly and he held his younger brother’s hands until they stopped trembling. 

As predicted, a servant walked in, two tailored suits in hand. She looked at them sternly. Her red hair was tied in a tight bun which made her look gave her an air of severity. She was on the young side, only 32 years old, Margo had children of her own which was possibly why her maternal side took over when she dealt with them.

“You two really ought to be more careful in the future, you know your parents expect you to be dressed in presentable clothes when they bring you to these events.” She scolded them not unkindly. 

“I know Margo! It’s just that there’s nothing fun to do there!” Roman complained as he took his suit. He hated the clothes his mother made him wear to the galas. They were tight and it felt like she was always there watching him, suffocating him. 

“Yeah there’s nothing but stuck-ups and old farts there.” Remus agreed as he changed. Margo had worked for the family since before Roman and he were born, her and the rest of the staff that tended to the mansion and its inhabitants. He didn’t need to measure his words around them.

“Master Remus! Where are your manners!? I know these galas must be dreadfully boring for you two troublemakers, but that is no way to speak about your relatives!” Margo scolded him but he didn’t feel guilty.

What he had said was the truth, his family was a bunch of stupid dumb jerks and he hated their stupid dumb faces. He opted not to say so, but with one look at his twin he knew Roman felt the same. His brother was looking at the necktie with such hatred he wouldn’t have been surprised if it burst into flames. 

The family was led by the eldest, which was their great aunt Camilla, she was followed closely by their grand-papi Anjelo. They were significantly old and the younger members of the family were just waiting for them to kick the bucket to grab their share of the family fortune. The twins spent a lot of time with their grand-papi and he deserved better. Rowan, their father, often sent them to stay with him at his lake house for multiple days. Grand-papi gave them all the freedom in the world and they had acres of forest to explore, it was the best place in the world and his relatives were just waiting to get their greedy claws on it.

“Fine, fine I’ll be good. But only for you Margo!” He promised.

Margo raised an eyebrow at him. That...was fair.

“Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a potato peeler in my eye. Happy?” 

Roman winced at the imagery his brother so kindly provided. Remus would usually laugh at his brother but he was too annoyed at the moment. He huffed at his tie that was intent on tangling itself around his fingers. Remus pouted. How did Roman get his so perfectly?

Margo fixed it for him quickly and looked them over. “Very. Now scram, don’t keep them waiting.” She shooed them out of the room. 

The boys ran out, hand in hand and ran down the spiraling staircase all the way to the great entrance. On their way down several servants shouted after them to stop running and the pair stopped in the entry hall giggling until their mother’s sharp voice silenced them. 

“What are you both yapping about? This is hardly a laughable matter. How you act will reflect on your father and I so we expect exemplary conduct from you both.” Mother snipped. Her expression was pinched and irritable instead of her usually calm demeanour.

She put her hand on Roman’s cheek and the boy resisted the urge to flinch back from her touch. There was no love or affection in it. Just the feeling of her loveless eyes as she examined him like a possession.

She smiled at him in a way that frightened him, he hated when she smiled at him like that. It was too sharp, like her skin was stretched wrong on her bones. 

“You are a Prince and our firstborn. Someday you’ll inherit your father’s fortune so make sure to leave a good impression on everyone you meet alright dear?” Her gaze was far away as she spoke, like she could see it clearly. Her eyes went back to him as she waited for his response. Her perfect smile looked like plastic and her voice was too sweet. 

Roman smiled. “Yes mother, I will be sure to do so.” He said, much more certain than he felt. 

He felt hot beneath her scrutinizing gaze and inwardly sighed in relief when she nodded satisfied. She turned towards Remus.

“Behave yourself.” She smiled.

Remus nodded stiffly. The air felt so much colder than it had been a second ago. 

“Use your words boy.”

They turned to see their father stalking them with a servant close behind him. His tailored suit matched their mother’s extravagant tastes. His brown hair was combed back sleekly and he had a golden tie around his large neck. 

The air seemed even colder all of a sudden. Out of the corner of his eye, Remus recognized the servant running after his father. It was a man in his 40s that was always kind to him and his brother. Remus winced in sympathy when he saw the pile of coats he was trying to balance in his arms. Mother liked her coats.

Rowan gave him an exasperated look as he stood imperialy next to his wife, they looked perfect wearing the colours of their family, the colours of royalty. Like marble statues, every edge and corner perfectly sculpted. Not a hair out of place. 

Roman sent a worried look towards his brother. Remus ignored him because then he wouldn’t be able to hide the fear he felt inside. His heart was pounding so hard against his ribcage he was sure they could hear it across the hall. His thoughts were swirling in his head like hot magma trying to find a crevice in his skull to slip through and burn his face as it burst out of his head. He wished it would, for it to burst out of his head and come gushing out of his eye sockets and nose so that he wouldn’t be trapped in his body with them. 

His father loomed over him and Remus was proud of himself for not shrinking back. Anyone would be intimidated by the giant that was their father, but it was especially scary when you were an 8 year old and had to look up so high to see his eyes that your neck hurt. 

He was taking too long to answer, he realized suddenly. That much was made clear when he took him by the arm and pulled him away from his brother. 

“You’d better not do anything foolish tonight or I promise you will regret it. The only reason you’re coming along is because your great aunt wants all of us present at this event, but know that if it were up to me we’d have left you here.” 

Remus wasn’t sure what came out of his mouth but he assumed whatever he said was good because his father moved past him without a second glance. For a second the boy almost wished he would yell at him. He wished for anything other than the cold and disinterested look in his eyes when he looked at him. Even the sickeningly sweet look his mother gave to their father would be better than their utter disregard towards him.

Remus watched, numb as his mother latched onto her husband's arm smiling agreeably while complimenting his appearance. They were picture perfect, the couple that made heads turn when they entered a room and light embers of jealousy in the eyes of their competition. Sometimes Remus thought his mother was only there to complement his father, draped onto his arm like an accessory and Roman standing perfectly still. So, so still. The perfect smile on a perfect face for the perfect heir to their perfect throne. And Remus? Remus sat still in the picture, next to his brother. The same smile, the same face but never perfect. He wished that deep down it wouldn’t bother him. Roman was born first after all but the hurt still bubbled up his lungs like acid burning through him until he was hollow, carved out from the inside.

Their parents walked out the front door together, masks perfectly plastered on their perfect faces for everyone to see. They didn’t give them another look and probably wouldn’t for the rest of the night. Roman didn’t miss the way his brother's expression fell. Remus walked behind him, keeping a careful distance as mother spoke with her sweet voice. It sounded sweet like honey. _Sweet like eating out of a honey jar with a spoon until your teeth are filled with cavities and maggots lay eggs in your teeth and they start to rot and fall out of your mouth and they worm their way into your mouth and crawl down your throat until you’re suffocating._

Remus felt sick.

“Remus are you okay?” Roman’s concerned voice brought him back to the present. The worry and concern in his brother’s amber eyes made him flush and he looked away.

Even though his parents didn't particularly care for him, Roman did and that was enough for him. Remus was surprised when he realized that it wasn’t a lie.

Remus smiled a perfect smile. 

“Never better.”

They both walked behind their parents in silence. Roman tried to ignore how obviously not fine his brother was. They were both just as stubborn and he had learned from experience that pushing him for an answer would only serve to make things worse.

Roman watched his father help their mother into the car that had been chosen for the night. He helped Remus in and climbed after him. No one said a word apart from their mother who flattered and praised their father who barely acknowledged a word she said. 

Remus was determined to ignore him. Back turned to him, watching the world go by through the window he stayed unusually silent. Then again, he could see why he avoided drawing attention to himself when he was trapped in the small vehicle with their parents. His fingers tapped his legs soundlessly, one of the youngest sibling's many nervous tics.

Roman turned his head towards his own window, if Remus didn't want to talk to him there was no point in trying. He closed his eyes with a small sigh and imagined what the gala would be like. He had been to many, but never to one with all his relatives present. Needless to say, he wasn't thrilled.

Roman's eyes flew open when the car rolled over a speedbump, senses immediately alert. The sudden shock ebbed away and he tried to ignore concern for the gala that grew with every second they approached their destination. As he looked through the window at the world speeding past them, Roman indulged himself in his favorite pastime to calm himself. He closed his eyes and imagined himself not as quiet, obedient Roman but as a benevolent king in a faraway land…

**Author's Note:**

> Thiss chapter wasn't short but I don't plan on making them longer in the future. I promissse. I don't know when I'll be possting again but it might not take a while.


End file.
